Opechancanough
'''Opechancanough' is the influential chief of the Pamunkey and has long been a central part of the conflict and peaceful negotiations with the English settlers of Jamestown. Recent breach of boundaries and the arrival of women into the settlement have made him suspicious of the Englishmen, who fail to keep their promises. The king is losing patience as the English settlers take more and more of their land. As Sir George Yeardley and Jocelyn Castell attempt to influence his community by offering conversion and employment, Opechancanough instructs Chacrow and other Pamunkey men and women to keep the English fooled while he’s creating an ambitious military strategy and alliance with the other tribes to defend their homeland. Personality Audacious, fierce and defiant, despite his age, Opechancanough still remains a warrior to be reckoned with. He inspires both loyalty and fear in his people. However, he always tries to present himself as respectful and measured when dealing with the English for he understands how politics work. He wishes to protect his people above all else and if he was amiable towards the settlers when they arrived and even provide them with food when they were starving, his posture has changed due to his comprehension that they are here to stay when they promised they wouldn’t. He fears that one day there can be too many of them. Physical Appearance Opechancanough is an older man with long grey hair and dark eyes. He presents himself with clotting and jewelry fit for his status as Chief of the Pamunkey tribe. Throughout ''Jamestown |-|Season One= Opechancanough receives Sir George Yeardley and his party at the Pamunkey village. The new governor of Jamestown says that he travelled all this way to return Chacrow as a sign of peace between Englishmen and Pamunkey. Chacrow serves as an interpreter between the two parts. The king is displeased with the presence of women and reminds the English that, when they arrived, they said they did not intent to stay. Yeardley explains their intentions haven changed. Opechancanough is not pleased and dismisses them. to act as an informer for the Pamunkey in Jamestown.]] Opechancanough reunites with Silas Sharrow when he’s rescued by his warriors in the river. The king asks Silas about the women in Jamestown. Silas replies they are wives for the men. The chief asks him if there are any new farms, which Silas confirms and that himself has a farm. Opechancanough recalls he gave these lands to Virginia Company not long ago and they are already splitting it between his hungry children. He then allows Chacrow to give Silas information. The warrior informs they heard the Appamattuck had taken in an Englishman. Opechancanough says that Chacrow will take him and talk to the Appamattuck and, in exchange, Silas shall be a Pamunkey friend within Jamestown. Silas tells he’s loyal to his own people. The king recalls he also wants to find his brother and leaves. |-|Season Two= Silas Sharrow and Henry Sharrow arrive at the Pamunkey village to trade with Opechancanough, but Chacrow has been talking to the king and he asks for the Sharrows to place all their good before him. Henry asks if they offended the King and why he wishes to change the way they trade after all this time. Openchacanough orders them to place the goods before them, they will choose what they want and give them a fair price. Chacrow reminds them that if they refuse the King there are more Englishmen that seek their favor and kindness. Silas urges Henry to do as the King wishes. Chacrow proceeds in telling them the Sharrows are always welcome but asks what would happen if they refused them. Henry claims they have no reason to refuse trade with them. Chacrow replies he only wishes they value their alliance. he ordered the kidnapped of Silas Sharrow's son.]] Opechancanough gathers the Werowance to discuss Silas Sharrow’s betrayal and Chacrow’s honor. The king recalls Chacrow of his promise that he would persuade Silas to provide the Pamunkey with information about Yeardley’s policy. Chacrow vows he will speak to Silas once more. Opechancanough urges him to prove himself to be a wise and brave captain. Sir George Yeardley and his party visit the Pamunkey village and speak with Opechancanough and Chacrow translates his words. Yeardley asks about the missing Alice Sharrow's baby but the king claims to know nothing. However, if he does find information, in return, he wishes to know how many more Englishmen will come. Yeardley promises he doesn’t know. Opechancanough calls them liars and murders. Yeardley becomes enraged and states that if the child is not returned until nightfall there will be war between them. Later, Chacrow inquires Opechancanough on why the Pamunkey took the babe. The King replies they were betrayed by Silas Sharrow, who does not wish to act as an informer about Governor Yeardley’s purposes, and, therefore, he deserves to be punished. Chacrow urges they need to return the child otherwise the English will declare war upon them. To make amends, Chacrow will marry one of his sisters to Henry Sharrow for it will bring their bloodline to the English and give both people many children. The King agrees to the plan and reveals the babe is at the fishing camp. Redwick, Henry Sharrow and Silas Sharrow go into the Pamunkey village. Redwick says the governor is so pleased with Winganuske wedding to one of Jamestown’s farmers that he wishes to set a new way of trade: the English will give them treasures and they shall pay for them in some time in the future.Henry replies it’s due to their certainty in their alliance, thanks to Chacrow. Redwick claims it’s what the English call “temporary kidness” and that Opechancanough is known to be a man of honor and, therefore, will not fail the settlers. The kings says he doesn’t understand “temporary kindness” but will accept their gifts. Meanwhile, Chacrow urges Opechancanough to forget about Silas Sharrow but he will not. Silas Sharrow goes to the Pamunkey village and, alongside Chacrow, asks Opechancanough to live among them otherwise he will be executed as a traitor back in Jamestown. The Chief eventually agrees for him to stay and says he’s one of them now. |-|Season Three= Silas Sharrow says his son is lost to him because of Sir George Yeardley and asks why Opechancanough doesn’t allow him to live in the faraway mountains. Chacrow recalls he’s Pamunkey now and therefore the chief must be able to reach and control him. Silas says he will only know peace after he kills Yeardley. Meanwhile, Jocelyn Castell goes to Yeardley and explains her scheme: if they show the natives the benefits of their science, perhaps Opechancanough would send boys to work on their farms and learn. Yeardley says he would never allow a woman to represent him before Opechancanough. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough reveals to Chacrow his plans to infiltrate his tribe into the lives of the English using Jocelyn proposal of work. Meanwhile, Silas tries to kill Yeardley using a bear trap. At the Pamunkey village, Silas is take before Opechancanough. Chacrow tries to stand up for Silas, claiming his ignorance in the Pamunkey ways. Opechancanough says he’ll decide what to do with Silas when he learns if Yeardley lived or died but he will be punished for dishonoring his king nonetheless. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough tells the Pamunkey to act as spies in Jamestown. He commands Chacrow to become Yeardley's man. Later, Chacrow tells Yeardley that banishing Silas was a proof of Opechancanough’s desire for peace. Chacrow is called by other Pamunkey warrior. The man tells Chacrow that Opechancanough feels that Silas Sharrow knows too much about the Pamunkey and therefore must die and Chacrow must be the one to kill him. Later, Chacrow reveals to Silas that Opechancanough believes he was always a spy for Yeardley. Silas swears he could never betray him. Chacrow tells Silas about Opechancanough’s orders to kill him. Silas asks when and Chacrow promises “soon”. Winganuske tells Henry Sharrow that pechancanough changed his name. This raises suspicion for Henry because Pamunkey change names for a reason. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough resents that Silas Sharrow lives when he ordered Chacrow to kill him. Chacrow says he did kill Silas by strangling his throat but the English God spoke to him and a miracle came from the sky. Later, Chacrow tells Temperance Yeardley that Opechancanough was told death would come from the river to wipe out the Pamunkey bloodline. Meanwhile, Pepper Sharrow arrives at Jamestown with a dead Englishman. Yeardley wants to speak to Opechancanough himself.eardley goes to the Pamunkey village to speak to Opechancanough and uses Silas Sharrow as his translator. Silas asks why a trader was killed when there’s suppose to be love between the two peoples. The king blames the Chickahominy. Yeardley says that if an Englishman is killed it’s an act of war. Yeardley uses the knowledge of the prophecy against Opechancanough. The king asks about Chacrow. Yeardley lies that Chacrow serves him well and didn’t wish to be there today. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough informs he has taken a new name for war: Mangopeesomon. He reveals to his people that every other king will be with the Pamunkey in this war. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough declares war against the English. The Weyanock will attack all English territories alongside the river. The king reveals the priests have given him a new name so he’s sanctified for the war. At the woods, Verity Rutter witnesses as the Pamunkey perform an offering. Later, Henry tells him that Opechancanough has changed his name to Mangopeesomon and it can be a war name so the governor should investigate. Yeardley, however, dismisses the idea because the Pamunkey have been defeated by trade and assimilation. Henry tells Yeardley the Pamunkey are a proud nation and warns him about his arrogance. The Pamunkey signal the beginning of the war. Thousands of settlers are killed in the countryside. Quotes Gallery 1TQmmVIEVyya6YPuCvw0DhZdb6m.jpg (2016-07-17+16-26-19)NIKON+CORPORATION+NIKON+D750+(6016x4016)-0.jpg GA 38 Jamestown S02.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Pamunkey Category:Historical figures